


Little Talks

by Prince_Ofluff



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Romance, M/M, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, The Boy Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff
Summary: Hannibal Lecter has a reputation in his field. He is something of a ghost psychiatrist. He is called in to help Jack Crawford with the unique case of the Graham Estate. Twenty years ago the main house was burnt to the ground and the wealthy Graham's lost their only son. A tragic accident. Yet shortly after his death a doll arrived. None could mistake the remarkable resemblance the doll had to the young late Will Graham.The grieving parents treated the doll as though he were their lost son. When they passed they placed the entire estate in the control of any who would care and look after their eternal boy. He only had a small list of rules that must be followed.Jack Crawford made more headway than any living in the house for three years before acknowledging that he needed the expertise that only the renowned Doctor Hannibal Lecter could offer.The infamous doctor is more than happy to take Will into his care. The case intrigues and delights him as many have not done in a long time.Together they will birth a new nightmare for the small town of Wolftrap.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 66
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Divine Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622825) by [Prince_Ofluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ofluff/pseuds/Prince_Ofluff). 



> I know I have a lot of works in progress already but this one wouldn't leave me alone! I wrote the first chapter of this for A Divine Collection and it grew from there! I already have a few chapters of this written I really hope that you enjoy it!

_Fire at the Graham Estate leaves family devastated…_

The car pulled up to the drive and Hannibal took a moment to admire the old farmhouse. It was a classic statement piece of Southern American history. A sprawling two story home cast in Victorian features would have been the height of wealth at it’s time. The white house stood out in stark contrast to the dark forest that surrounded it. One of the few places that hadn’t been milled for every inch of timber they could find. Another nod to the power and influence that the family had wielded. A dilapidated barn stood several yards back and the yard around the house was tidy and well maintained. A showpiece compared to the working land that provided the wealth for the home. A garden by the kitchen door easily accessed by the main house and the remains of a chicken coop though long out of use.

The wrap around porch had a rocking chair and a swinging bench and a delicate collection of wind chimes sang in the breeze. In all a more picturesque scene would be hard to come by.

One of the first signs that the house was not all it presented to be was the lack of animals. A barn for horses that weren’t there to run. A pig pen for swine that were absent. The chicken coop cleaned and bare of use. The only animals that seemed permitted to roam was a sizable collection of dogs that were friendly yet wary as the car slowly drove up the path. Dirt of course. The home honored it’s homely roots and rich and poor alike in this area all had dirt on their boots.

Hannibal took a deep breath and scented dry wood and hay. He stepped out of the car as the driver removed his luggage from the back and he looked at flat land that ended at the trees. He wondered about the juxtaposition of tame farmland meeting wilderness but after a moment of consideration decided that it seemed the suit the house itself. If one didn’t know about the fire that had taken place nearly twenty years ago one would never know it had taken place at all. The shell of the barn still stood. The only testament of what happened that night.

Satisfied with his superficial perusal Hannibal turned as the front door opened. The hinges were almost but not entirely silent. A robust man stood on the porch with an air of confidence that seemed to suit his stature. He wore dress pants and sturdy shoes, a clean shirt and a knowing smile. “Good afternoon Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal studied him a moment before cordially offering his hand “Mister Crawford, thank you for the invitation. I appreciate being brought in on this unique case.”

The big man seemed to study Hannibal in return as he considered his words. His eyes darted down to the ground and he seemed to think carefully before he spoke. “In all honesty Doctor Lecter...I believe you were our only option. I’ve had several experts try to come and work on this house but as you can see…” His statement trailed off as he guested to the half open door and he cast a slightly challenging look at the Doctor. “No one has been able to solve it.”

Hannibal allowed himself a small smile as he looked at the slowly opening door. It could have been the wind. It could not be. He would determine more during his stay in the home. “I do have some experience in this area as you say. I am humbled to offer my services.”

They entered the house and Hannibal felt the air of anticipation building inside of him.

The house was as clean and well kept as the yard outside. The white walls looked freshly painted though no one had been living consistently in the house for over two decades. The dark wood furniture was polished, the elegant drapes brushed and the soft carpets vacuumed. The kitchen itself was a special delight. Wide and spacious with room to cook for a large family and though the appliances were old and possibly close to what the original home would have had they were expertly maintained and in fine working condition.

Mister Crawford poured them coffee in the sitting room as Hannibal set aside his briefcase and wandered the room. His hands clasped behind his back as he kept his face blank of any of the thoughts he might be having. He had no strong feelings one way or another. As with many houses in this case during the day it was less easy to get a read. Many spirits were stronger at night, or shy around new presences. It could take days or weeks for a spirit to gain enough strength or courage to make itself known.

His only current wonder was which of the two this spirit was lacking. Strength or courage?

Once the coffee was poured and prepped Hannibal settled himself on the sofa across from the armchair Mister Crawford had claimed for his own. A dark red velvet piece that seemed almost well worn in comparison to the rest of the pristine furniture. A clock chimed in the background and once again the man who invited him here was staring down, though not from deference as many might think. But in an effort to once again collect his thoughts.

“I know you have many cases like this under your belt. You come highly recommended from several of my colleagues in the field. However I feel I must warn you that this case is different. The Graham Farm is not like others you might have faced. I’ve been working with Will for sometime now. I’ve gotten farther with him than anyone has before. But even I have my limit and so I’m afraid I’ll have to turn the case over to you. The best advice I can give you Doctor is...be good to him, and he’ll be good to you. Be _bad_ to him and...well I’m sure you’ve read the case file.”

Hannibal indeed had the file in his briefcase and he thought about the stories he had read in there. Where Mister Crawford seemed to fit the house in some way he knew that he stood out in distinct contrast. His fine suit and polished shoes, not to mention the brave patterns he wore, would have no doubt caused some stirrings in a town like Wolf Trap back in the day. Surely the family that used to live here would have had some opinions of a Yankee like him coming down and seeming to flash his _otherness_. Yet from his short time here he had gathered they would have been too polite to voice their opinions no matter how discreetly. He appreciated that sentiment.

“I have indeed. Thought it might be better to tell me more about your experience. There is much that a file cannot tell you and I respect the fact that you’ve gained so much ground here. I believe it had taken several case workers before they had even discovered the ghost’s name. Yet you almost seem to speak of him as a friend.”

Mister Crawford nodded his head along with the words. “I do indeed Doctor Lecter. Will and I have come to an understanding of sorts that works for both of us. But I’m afraid that I’ve gotten as far as I can with him. He needs more help in order to let go of the past and that is beyond my realm of experience to offer.”

Hannibal nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Well brewed and flavorful. He set aside his cup to savor it as he learned of Crawford’s progress. “Please enlighten me.”

Dark eyes stared at him for a moment. No doubt many had come to take over the position of ‘watching’ the house as they called it in their line of work. Yet Crawford had refused to let any of them. The house’s violent history had quieted over the three years Crawford had remained it’s guardian and he seemed to take personal interest in preventing it from repeating.

“Will likes a schedule. He likes _rules_. Most of the rules he’s come up with. Some of them I’ve suggested and we’ve found an understanding between the two of us. I would hope anyone who took over my position here would appreciate how much work that takes. Especially with a spirit like Will’s.”

Mister Crawford took a sip of his coffee and cleared his throat.

“After the fire the family came in to the possession of a doll that they treated like their lost son. You can see that we’ve provided a portrait of what Will Graham Jr. looked like at the time of his death. The likeness was startling enough. When the Grahams treated and referred to their doll as their son. Well many around here just figured the grief must have been too much. Especially for Missus Graham. She died about ten years ago and her husband followed shortly after. In their last Will and Testament they placed the house in the care of any who would look after and protect their ‘son’ with their passing. They also left a list of rules. Just a few. That were to be strictly followed. You can imagine of course the amount of family members and people who would jump at the chance of this place. Well they didn’t seem to take the rules very seriously and I’m sure you know the rest.”

There were several photocopies and newspaper clippings about the unfortunate events that happened the those that lived in the house following the Grahams’ death. Accidents, murders, suicides all seemed to coincide with ownership of the house until no one was stepping forward to claim it.

That seemed like a reasonable enough place to start. “What are these rules if you don’t mind Mister Crawford.”

A file that had been sitting next to the carrying tray was opened and presented. On a clean sheet of paper there were ten rules printed out in crisp type letter print that broke down the ghost’s demands.

1\. No Overnight Guests

2\. Don’t Cover Will’s Face

3\. Feed Dogs

4\. Never Leave Will Alone

5\. All Dogs are Welcome

6\. Read to Will Every Day

7\. Tend the Garden

8\. No Mirrors

9\. Kiss Goodnight

10\. Will Won’t Hurt Those Who Follow The Rules

Hannibal’s eyebrows rose delicately as he read the list. “I am assuming that last one is yours? That must have taken some convincing.”

Mister Crawford gave a self deprecating laugh. “You see the rules about the dogs right? That’s how I won that one. When the Grahams were alive he only had seven of those rules. Most of them do seem like something a child would write. But he’s serious about them. I find that keeping a regular schedule helps ensure that no one forgets their promises.”

Hannibal looked over the list again. “This seems fairly reasonable overall. It’s hard to imagine that there is not someone would could abide by them for the sake of this house and the property. His eyes lingered on Rules about being read to and a kiss goodnight. Those were indeed something a child would write, one that was longing for attention and affection.

A snort brought him out of his train of thought. “You would think. Most people last a month at most before Will gets too out of hand for them. I’ve brought you here to see if we can bring Will to peace. Maybe then we can get a real family into this house and bring everyone a happy ending.”

A happy ending. Indeed. Hannibal made sure that his expression was clear of his thoughts on the matter. Most of those who hired his services were only interested in _their_ happy endings. They cared little for the ghosts and spirits as long as they were thoroughly ‘dealt’ with.

“That is another reason why you would have called me here. I am a Doctor of Psychology. You believe I can provide Will some sort of therapy to perhaps move on.”

At this Mister Crawford said nothing and only looked at the Doctor over his cup. He gave a slow nod. “Will is very much like a child in some ways. I wouldn’t assume to know what it feels like to be a little boy trapped in this house for twenty years. Family dead and gone. A parade of strangers coming into my home. Refusing to follow simple rules. He’s confused Doctor and hurt. It’s time he addressed those issues and moved on.”

Hannibal considered this. He also considered that while Jack Crawford seemed to be a reasonable man he seemed to have a startling lack of imagination. Surprising considering their line of work and the things he must have seen during his time in the house.

“Very well. I think that’s enough to start. If you don’t mind I’d like to meet Will now.”

Crawford seemed impressed but said nothing as he rose and gestured to the chair they had both been ignoring during their conversation.

“Will...You remember what we talked about right? This is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He’s going to be looking after you now.”

The lights flickered in response. “Hey now. I told you I would be leaving but I’m not upset with you Will. I think Doctor Lecter might be a good match. Maybe you’ll get along with him even better than we do.”

The lights flickered again and they cast a strange expression on the doll’s face. In a blink it looked as though the doll might be scowling. But it passed as the lights returned to normal.

The doll stood about three foot high dressed in clothes more similar to what Mister Crawford wore than Hannibal. He had small boots on his feet and tough trousers that suited a boy growing up in the country but matched the classic aesthetics of the house and the wealth of the family. He wore a button up shirt a plain white with black suspenders holding it tucked into place.

The porcelain was a creamy color and the doll had a faint tinge of blush on his cheeks that made him almost appear lifelike. His dark blue eyes seemed to follow one around the room and he was haloed by a wreath of dark curls that looked almost natural in comparison to the corkscrew curls one typically saw on a doll of this type.

Hannibal stood and approached the chair. Reaching out he shook one small fragile hand slowly. “Hello William. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we become very good friends.”

There was a pause with no response but the sound of creaks through the house caused Hannibal and Mister Crawford to turn at the same time. When they turned back the doll was sitting in it’s same place and seemed to have not moved at all.

Crawford blew a breath out of his nose. “He communicates in his own way. You’ll learn what stuff means eventually but best I’ve been able to figure out is that means he disagrees with you but isn’t going to do anything about it. It’s best not to push him too much when he gets like that.”

The anticipation that had been building in him since the moment he had arrived at this house seemed to catalyst inside of him as Hannibal felt the very energy of the house shift. It felt as though someone’s heavy gaze had landed on him and at the same time he saw Mister Crawford’s shoulders ease. “Well I think that means he’s going to let you stay. I’ll be in touch if you need any help but it might be best if you two sort yourselves out the first couple of days.”

Mister Crawford’s bags were packed and waiting by the door to be taken by the very same driver that had brought Hannibal. He picked up his two bags and seemed to settle something in himself before he turned to look at Hannibal before leaving. “You’ll do whatever you want. But my last piece of advice to you is don’t break any of the rules if you can help it. Trust me. He doesn’t like it. If you do feel the need to break a rule don’t pick the ones with the dogs. Pick something small that’s easy to fix. Something you can make up for.”

Satisfied that he had done his best Crawford loaded his bags into the trunk of the car and gave the house one last final look before whispering. “Take care Will.” He gave a brief nod to the Doctor before stepping into the car and letting the relief wash over him. He had been honest when he said he was fond of Will. He was also honest when he said he had reached the end of the help he was able to offer.

Now it was all in the famous hands of Doctor Lecter.

“God watch over us all.” He whispered as the car drove away and the sun began to set casting the house in a bright orange red glow.

Hannibal watched the car disappear down the drive and past where his eyes could see. His lips gave a slight downturn as he realized he had not been told which room he should stay in. Crawford was anxious to get out of the house that much was easy to discern. Yet his concern and care for Will seemed genuine. So it was not fear that motivated him to leave. Well. Perhaps fear of failure. He had made such remarkable strides with Will in the short time he had stayed here. Now that there had been no movement forward he might be worried that the entropy could not last and wanted to leave while on good terms. There was much to think about and more to discuss with Will when the time came. For now though they had a schedule to keep.

Text to the list of rules was a suggested schedule. He resumed drinking his coffee before looking it over. It broke down the simple day to day needs a boy of Will’s age would need. Wake up, breakfast, morning chores (he took this to mean taking care of the dogs), lessons, lunch, walk, lessons, evening chores (he would have to determine what this meant at a later time Crawford's notes were unclear), dinner time, reading and then bed. Simple, orderly and well rounded. He found that he liked this Will already.

He turned to the doll that had given no signs of life since the little expression when Crawford left. He studied the list again and then did a quick breath through his nose. “Well William. It appears that we are nearing our dinnertime. I consider cooking a hobby of mine. You’ll have to let me know what you do and do not like as we get to know each other.”

No response but he didn’t expect one. In his mind it was akin to a child being sulky and silent in the presence of a new and unknown caretaker. Wanting to start on the best foot possible he decided to establish himself. “Will I want you to know that I have the utmost respect for your rules. I believe it has been very hard on you being out here all alone. Strangers coming in and touching your things. Living in your home. Disturbing your order and routine and rudely disregarding the little that you ask of them. I only hope that you will give me a chance to prove that Mister Crawford was right when he suggested I take this case on. Perhaps together we can reach and even greater understanding than you and he did.”

Still no response but the weight of attention was back on him. He decided that was enough for now. “I’m afraid that I have not had much time to prepare a supper for you fitting my usual standards. We will have to have a little adventure in quick cuisine. Tomorrow I believe we will find ourselves better prepared.”

He picked up the doll and entered the kitchen where there was an apron hanging neatly in the closet and a small one that he donned on Will. “Now I think since we didn’t have any lessons today we will use our dinner preparation time as our education. The most important thing when cooking is mise en place. That means everything in it’s place. I think you’ll find you like the concept.”

For dinner he prepared simple chicken over rice and a side of vegetables from the garden. He carried the plates out to the formal dining room where Will waited in his seat with a glass of milk sitting beside him. He set the plate down neatly in front of him and tidied the cutlery that had been placed on the white linen napkins he had found in a drawer. He took his seat at the head of the table and studied his plate for a moment before he decided it met his satisfaction. “Well William. Do you suppose we should say a prayer before we start?”

The doll’s expression remained fixed and plain. The steam rose from the chicken and Hannibal decided there was no point in wasting their food. “Very well. Let us begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! This story is going to be a slow build and there are going to be different faucets of Hannibal and Will's relationship as it develops so I hope you do enjoy it! This story will have supernatural elements so I hope you like those as well!

His first day in the house Hannibal rose early at his customary time of five am. Will’s schedule called for breakfast to be served at seven and he wanted time to aquatint himself with the kitchen which he had barely had time to be introduced to the previous evening. He decided he would rouse Will around six forty five. That gave him enough time to familiarize with the layout and plan a simple but nutritious meal. Perhaps as time passed he could become more familiar with Will’s palate and press it to be a bit more adventurous. Today however he decided that the best route to building a successful relationship with this spirit would be keeping as many things comfortable and familiar as possible.

He fried some eggs, bacon, and hash browns. He diced some fruit into small bite sized portions and surveyed his creations. They were not to his personal taste but they were all cooked to perfection. He pressed oranges to make some juice and dished the plates before setting them in the warmer. It would be best to wake and dress Will shortly. They had a very demanding schedule to keep after all.

He walked up the stares to Will’s room. The large house seemed to echo with another person’s presence. He didn’t feel as though he were alone as he would if there were really only a doll for company. Yet he wasn’t sure how strong Will’s presence was. He would have to keep accurate notes in his mind throughout the day to be written down and analyzed later.

He first gave a polite knock on Will’s door before entering. The doll was still laid out under the covers with his face turned towards the ceiling as it had been positioned the night before. He came to the bedside and gently rocked the doll’s shoulder. “William, time to get up. I have breakfast prepared for us downstairs and I would like to get a good start on our day.” He turned as if allowing the doll to fully awaken as he pulled out some clean clothes from the little dresser. He chose pants similar to the ones from the day before. He also chose some polished brown leather shoes and a blue knitted sweater.

He turned back towards the bed and as he suspected the doll had not moved. He removed him from the covers and began removing the pajamas and folding them aside before dressing Will in his chosen clothing for the day. He tied the shoes tightly and looked up where he had sat Will in a sitting position. “There now. You look very handsome today. Let us get to breakfast.”

Again there was no response from the doll or the house and he wondered again at the strength of this spirit. It seemed as though Mister Crawford was used to getting some regular communication from the spirit. Especially if he had been able to negotiate rules with him. Hannibal was determined to find his own way to have a conversation. If he didn’t it was going to be a very long and dull stay.

He sat Will at the table and unfolded the cloth napkin and tucked it into his sweater. “There you are. Let me retrieve your plate.” He went into the kitchen and returned with the two warm dishes. He set one in front of Will and then set the other at the head for himself. He took a breath as he looked over the plates and decided that they would do for this morning. The fresh juice for Will and good strong coffee for himself. He turned towards Will. “Please let me know if there is something not to your taste. I enjoy a culinary challenge.”

He began on his own plate and perused the newspaper as he ate. When there were moments of time between the different stories he glanced at Will. Again as expected he was seated with good posture in his seat but neither he nor the food seemed to have been moved or disturbed. “What would you like to begin with this morning? Mister Crawford left me some notes regarding your lessons. You seem to prefer history and literature. Perhaps we can start there this morning.”

He was met with silence as Will’s food began to cool. He finished his own plate and then took both back to the kitchen to wash before he gathered Will and carried him to the lessons room.

The day continued in this manner. Without any input from Will he was left to merely follow the notes from Mr. Crawford. He read aloud poetry and history. He touched on some mathematics. They broke briefly for a lunch of simple sandwiches and then took a walk around the farm. This was the point of the day where he finally received some sort of sign that he wasn’t actually just humoring a doll.

He carried Will with him as he stepped out on to the patio. The day was bright and warm. The seasons would be changing soon but the blistering heat of summer had passed. He was looking forward to seeing how their relationship would grow as the days became shorter. He imagined ambitiously the progress they would reach by first snow.

He held Will securely as they wandered the dirt paths that led to the backyard and garden. The dogs that were free to roam came up and sniffed curiously but politely at Hannibal. They nudged the doll eagerly as if encouraging it to play. When Hannibal looked down to see that they were not damaging Will’s close he clearly saw the doll smiling.

Not the bland porcelain smile he wore the rest of the time. The kind that all dolls seemed to have in order to make them pleasant. No this was a real smile that made his eyes crinkle and the teeth bared. Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat for a moment as he almost heard the sound of a child’s laughter.

“They are very fond of you it seems.”

The next glance down and the doll had resumed it’s previous expression. Hannibal hid his own smile privately. It seemed he was not so far off last night when he assumed Will was silent out of petulance. He had not wanted to get caught by his new caretaker so soon.

He brought them inside and decided that while the weather remained nice he would strive to have them out as often as possible. Perhaps he could arrange a snack to take place out of doors for Will so that he could linger with the dogs.

He decided to do something more interactive for their afternoon lessons. There were music books marked with Will’s supposed progress and a well polished and tuned piano that was the perfect size for Will in his room.

“Now you’ll have to forgive me. I know how to play the piano myself but it’s been many years since I’ve tried to teach another and personally I play the harpsichord more often.” He set Will gently on his stool and turned to gather the music.

There was a rustling sound from behind him and he paused before turning. If this was like that moment out in the yard with the dogs he did not want Will to feel rushed. He would express himself in his own time and his own way. He had more than enough patience to wait.

When he felt he had given Will enough time he turned and saw that there was a notebook dangling from a lanyard around Will’s neck. It had not been there this morning. It had also not been turned to a page that read “What is a harpsichord?”

Hannibal allowed himself a very small smile and began to explain.

The rest of the day there were no other signs from Will. When he had finished his explanation of the instrument, how it was similar but varied from a piano, nothing more came from Will. They finished their afternoon lessons and took a small tea break in the garden. The dogs again were polite and laid at Will’s feet with devoted eyes.

That evening after dinner they read quietly and then Hannibal dutifully carried Will up to his bed. He removed the day’s clothing and set it aside. Most didn’t need to be washed but he did change his underpants and put him in a fresh set of pajamas. He stroked Will’s hair as he laid him down to sleep and made sure that the blankets were tucked in securely around him. “Well Will. I believe our first day was quite exciting. I checked over our list and we seem to have done a good job keeping you on schedule and making sure all the rules were followed.”

He waited a moment and nearly felt the tugging presence of _something_. There was after all one more rule that needed to be followed before Hannibal could go to bed. He had not done so last night, thinking perhaps it was too soon to be familiar with Will and from the lack of any negative response he assumed Will felt the same way. Still today had been their first full day together and Hannibal was eager to mark it as successful.

“Goodnight dear William. Sleep well. You were very good today.” He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the doll’s forehead. The glass felt cool against his lips and he swore he felt a flutter of lashes before he pulled away and the doll seemed placid as always. He stared down at him for a moment before nodding and retiring to his own room.

He changed into his own sleeping clothes and pulled out a brand new leather bound notebook that he had purchased with this house in mind.

_First day in the Graham House_

_Will has not responded overtly to my conversation as he seemed to do with Mr. Crawford. However it was not ignored completely as he asked me a single question during the day regarding what a harpsichord was. He has curiosity then and a means to communicate with more than groaning sounds and flashing lights. When he wanted to ask me a question a notebook appeared attached to the doll. I glimpsed it through the afternoon but it seemed to vanish around dinner time._

_I assume this is how Will was able to express himself so clearly to Mr. Crawford. Why he made no mention of it I do not presume to know. None of the other caretakers made any note about it either. Perhaps it is not something he does with everyone._

_Mr. Crawford did seem to care for Will and his well being. He spoke of him as one would a friend or a real person. I think that perhaps that is why Will responded well to him instead of being treated as more than a toy or a phantom. Yet I think that the reason Mr. Crawford found himself at an end as Will’s caretaker is because he forgets that the doll has the spirit of a young boy. Not a man as perhaps Mr. Crawford was envisioning since he would have been in his late twenties now._

_I will reflect on these thoughts later. I have not had any word from Mr. Crawford yet as he wanted to give us a few days to adjust on our own. I would not presume to know too much regarding his thoughts on Will from a single afternoon’s conversation. But I will keep these thoughts in mind as I work with Will this week._

Hannibal looked over his entry, coded as it was so that none but him could understand it, he set it in his bedside drawer and locked it securely. He was not so concerned with Will reading it as he was someone else gaining the information and using it against the spirit.

Mr. Crawford seemed like the type of man who was patient and could play a long game. However it was difficult to ignore the fact that they were being paid out of Will’s trust. If there was a family member wanting to take hold of the property and not follow the rules laid out in the Graham’s will they would be eager to get rid of the spirit by any needs necessary. Humans, on a whole, were dull and greedy. Hannibal often thought to himself privately that many were more interesting in death than they ever had been in life.

As he turned of the bedside lamp and prepared himself to sleep he found himself hoping that Will would prove to be very interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your interest and support in this story! I have a long drawn up build in mind but I hope you enjoy the ride!

A few days had passed since Hannibal had come to stay at the Graham house. It was easy to fall into a routine and he found that though they were lacking in excitement they were peaceful. Will still continued his silence and lack of response. Every now and then the notepad would appear with a question but once it was answered it would disappear shortly after.

They were due for a visit from Mr. Crawford soon and Hannibal was slightly disappointed in his lack of developments. Then again with the house’s history it might be seen as ideal that there was no activity. He still wasn’t certain why their services had been hired. He had his suspicions that it was due to some family member who wanted the house to themselves or perhaps to sell it. No one else had come to call on the house or to pester about any updates. The road to the house was long and winding and the next neighbors were far off.

He was a man used to isolation and solitude so there was no loneliness or hardship. He felt as though he was getting to know Will through his silences and his watchful eyes. He was keenly aware that just as much as he was observing there was something, some sort of force, that was watching him in turn. He kept to Will’s schedule and followed the rules. Nothing unusual continued to happen and he kept the list of rules in his mind. Mr. Crawford had suggested that if he wanted to test one of the rules that he pick one that was easy to ‘fix’. He decided not to press this avenue just yet and continue to give Will time to adjust.

Finally the day came for Mr. Crawford’s visit. His arrival was announced by the sound of wheels turning up the gravel. The driver was content to remain in the car and the old man watched the house as he crossed himself and pulled off. He would return in a few hours to pick up his passenger and he was anxious to be away.

Hannibal prepared coffee and a few light snacks as he brought in the tray to the sitting room they had originally met when he first came to the house. Mr. Crawford had chosen a comfortable wing-back chair for himself and Will was set in his usual slightly worn green chair. Since it had been the one he was sat in when he came Hannibal had assumed he preferred it and had set him in it again.

He set a cup and saucer in front of Will and poured sweetened tea into it and then serviced Mr. Crawford his coffee leaving the man to doctor it as he preferred. They sat in silence for a few moments savoring their drinks before Mr. Crawford turned his attention to the matter for which he had come. “I hope you don’t mind me rushing straight to business. I have to say you seem to be doing well. Am I safe to assume that means things are going well?”

Hannibal considered the question and glanced at Will. “I believe we are still getting to know one another. There has been some progress made for our communication. He seems to favor a small writing pad that comes and goes as he wills. On it he’ll ask any questions he might have. Once I answer them to his satisfaction it tends to disappear. Has he ever used that method with you?”

A look crossed Mr. Crawford’s face. “Yes. In our last year together he began to use it to be more direct with his wishes. I’m glad to hear that he is still using it. His other ways of communicating can be a little...unnerving.”

Mr. Crawford looked at Will and addressed him for the first time. “I’m happy to hear that you and Dr. Lecter are getting along well Will. I know that you aren’t very fond of change but I’m thinking that I was right in thinking that this would be for the best.”

The sound of the house settling was his only answer and Will’s face remained impassive. They wandered to other topics such as over all care for the house. The facilities were paid for by the trust and groceries were delivered by a local service. Hannibal questioned if he might be able to adjust the standard order and he was given the number by which he could contact them directly to alter it to his specifications. He was also informed that from time to time a gardener and landscaper would come by to maintain the outside of the house and the gardens. They would not enter the house and if Hannibal needed any repairs or work done he was given a second number which was a property manager who would arrange the work.

Reviewing this information Hannibal was pleased and only asked that he might try his own hand at maintaining the garden and perhaps adding to it. “You have to understand that my days could use a little stimulating. The green house will be well used this winter. I intend to incorporate the care into Will’s lessons but he seems happiest outside if we are going on what little response he has given me so far.”

This caused Crawford to laugh fully for the first time. “Yes Will likes the outdoors. He’s fond of fresh air and the dogs. Make whatever adjustments you might like just don’t get carried away and forget the rules.” The last part was said seriously.

“Of course thank you.” Hannibal sipped his coffee and thought about what he might bring to the greenhouse to keep them well in fresh produce and herbs for the winter.

Hannibal was pleased to learn from their time together that the reason Mr. Crawford had handed over the care of Will was because of his sick wife. He had no desire to loose what little time with her he had and according to Will’s rules she would not be able to stay with him.

“Will wasn’t willing to accommodate her? It seems to me he might have liked a more family setting. Having her around could be similar to having his own mother and father looking after him rather than a stranger.”

Crawford cleared his throat. “I’m sure that we could have discussed it and maybe adjusted the rules for her because of our relationship. However I was worried that the situation in the house would be dangerous to her health and decided that it was best not to risk it.” He stirred his coffee. “Have you tried any of the rules yet?” There was dark humor in the words as if he expected Hannibal to have tried them already.

“There’s been no need as of yet to press Will to extremes. We’ve only had a few short days together yet. I want Will to continue to feel comfortable and safe. Perhaps when he’s adjusted to my presence he’ll be able to freely express himself with me.”

Soon enough Mr. Crawford’s car arrived and he was anxious to go.

After he left there was still time before dinner and Hannibal considered how to best spend it. In regards to their visitor he had told Will they would abstain from lessons. Were he a normal boy perhaps Hannibal would consider giving him the rest of the afternoon to play. With that in mind he returned to the sitting room and saw that Will had remained undisturbed.

“Well Will. We still have some time before dinner. Perhaps you would like to spend the time in your room? I’ve seen your collection of toys I’m sure there more than enough to keep you entertained. For myself I think I’ll spend the afternoon catching up on some of my drawings if you don’t mind.”

No response. Not unexpected.

He carried Will to his room and arranged him on the floor with his toys and then returned to downstairs. This was close to testing the limits set by Will but it wasn’t quite breaking the rules.

He found a comfortable chair near a window and pulled out a pad of paper and his sketching pencils. He had turned on some light classical music and began drawing the scene outside. Normally he would pull a memory from his mind to sketch but he wanted to remain present in the moment in case Will decided to make himself known. It wouldn’t do for him to finally get a sign from the boy and miss it as he drew the cobble streets of Paris.

Over the sounds of the music he became aware of the sound of small footsteps. He didn’t pause his drawing but he did glance up above him. If he had guessed his place in the house correctly then he should be directly below Will’s room. The footsteps didn’t sound like stomping or like angry movement. It merely sounded like a child was running about their room playing. He added the notes to his mental journal to be added later that evening.

The sunlight began to wane and it was nearing time to prepare for dinner. It had been a few minutes since he had heard any sound and he glanced up to see Will standing next to the room’s entry way.

“Hello Will, did you need something? It’s nearing time for dinner. Do you have any requests?”

Silence so he glanced back down at his drawing. Only instead of the scene out the window words were scrawled carelessly overly the sketch.

_DON’T LEAVE WILL ALONE_

Hannibal studied the words. They were childish and curled and pushed against the paper with such force the pencil had broken on the last word and he was surprised he hadn’t noticed movement or pressure. Then again it might not be beyond Will to control his perceptions inside the house.

“I apologize Will. It was not my intention to leave you alone. I merely thought you might like some time to play after our visit with Mr. Crawford. It is good for young men to learn a degree of independence.”

He looked at Will as he spoke and glanced back down at the drawing. This time the words were underlined and the scrawl was nearly vicious.

“I understand Will. I apologize. Next time I’ll bring your toys down here so you can play with me or perhaps you might get some drawing materials for yourself.” He looked back up at the doll and noticed it had moved closer to him but the expression remained plain. He sensed anger but not ill intent.

“Am I forgiven?”

He looked down and saw that the paper had been turned to a new page.

_Yes_.

“Is there any thing special you would like for dinner to help seal our reconciliation?”

A glance down gave him an answer and this time he allowed himself to smile openly.

_Ice cream._

“Now Will. I am responsible for your health and well being. I cannot in good conscience give you ice cream for dinner. However I can arrange for it to be our dessert if that seems agreeable.”

That evening after finishing their nightly routine and putting Will to bed with his kiss Hannibal was anxious to return to his room and his journal.

He unlocked the drawer and pulled out the book and turned to a fresh page. He reviewed his thoughts before adding the day’s date and writing with enthusiasm.

_I believe today we have made a great breakthrough._

In the low light of his room his eyes gleamed in the light and shone a dark blood red as a slow smile spread across his face.

At long last he had his answer. Will certainly had the strength he was looking for. He was just a shy boy. That would be what he focused on. Breaking Will out of his shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading more to come soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience! Happy Holidays to you all!

They hit their first bump in the road a little over a month into their cohabitation.

Hannibal was only surprised to find that he was in no way responsible for what followed. But he did make use of the situation to cement their new found relationship. Waste not want not.

It happened with the grocery delivery boy.

Or rather. The new boy that replaced their usual person.

It was Tuesday afternoon at four. Their regularly scheduled delivery time. The doorbell rang and as he was expecting them to come Hannibal set Will gently in his favorite seat in the sitting room that had a good view of the door and then strode to answer it. He paused when he saw a young man with pale skin and short dark hair. He was not the older gentleman with a bowed back who had delivered their groceries every week up until this point.

“Hello.” Hannibal took a moment to take in the situation. From everything he understood about Will he was not a big fan of change; and this young man had a look in his eye that set Hannibal’s instincts on edge. Still. As always he was curious about what would happen.

“Hi I’m Matthew. I’m supposed to start bringing groceries to this address? Mr. Maynard isn’t able to do the trip any more so as the newest employee I got stuck with the job. No one wants to come out to this creepy place” He gave a winning smile that Hannibal was sure would be charming to anyone else. Instead all he could focus on was the sheer _rudeness_.

“Very well. If you would come in I can direct you to where the groceries belong. I will normally be available to assist as some of the items I plan to order may be unusual and you might not be familiar with their storage. However there is a chance that I might be busy with Will and it would be best if you are aware of the basic kitchen layout.”

“Will’s the doll right? Everyone talks about it. Is he here right now? I got to see him.” Again that charming smile that didn’t match the strange look in the young man’s eyes. Hannibal found himself not liking it.

“Yes Will is often with me. As most afternoons are spent with his lessons we anticipate your arrival on this time during Tuesday’s so he’s having tea in the sitting room. Would you care for a cup before you leave?” It was only polite to offer after all. Yet even as he issued the invitation he felt a building presence in the house. Will had done little more than use his writing tablet since Mr. Crawford had taken his permanent leave. Though on one notable occasion he had made the house groan when he had gotten bored during a math lesson.

“Sure. Thanks.” Matthew plopped down the box of groceries uncaring of the few apples that spilled over the top and turned to walk towards the sitting room. No effort at all to put away the groceries and he gave no inclination that he wanted to learn the kitchen.

Hannibal found himself missing Mr. Maynard already. The older gentleman had always been quick and efficient with his business. He never chatted besides basic directions and he had always been polite in his refusal of tea or coffee before returning to his sedan and driving off at just a hair over appropriate speed. Hannibal had never faulted him for his prudence.

He looked at the apples, no doubt already forming bruises on the counter top but he decided he would right the groceries later. Perhaps he would even call the store and ask for a new delivery person. As it was he felt a building urgency that he should not leave Will alone much longer. None of the rules had been broken but he had a feeling that Matthew’s behavior might make Will temperamental.

He entered the sitting room and froze at the sight that met him. His first instinct was violence which surprised him. In their short time together he had grown fond of the shy spirit that was Will. A young boy and a young man trapped in a doll’s body while the world he had known faded away. At the sight that met him he didn’t have to wonder if Will would have some sort of retribution. Even if his charge were willing to let this slide Hannibal would not.

Matthew was holding Will carelessly with one hand as he looked him over. Fiddling with his clothes and touching his face as he did so. “What a weird doll. He does look just like the Will though. It all happened when I was a kid. I’m a few years younger than him and he was never very social. So creepy.”

He looked up at Hannibal and smiled before dropping Will in a mess of limbs into his chair. “It’s got to be boring out here just playing with a doll for company.” He gave a little wink as he picked up the tea cup that Hannibal had placed in front of Will. “You don’t mind do you Willy? Thanks.” He took a slurp of the tea that set Hannibal’s teeth on edge and put the cup down with a clatter.

“Well thanks for the tea. I was looking forward to coming out here and seeing what all the fuss was about. Got to say I’m a little disappointed.” He gave Hannibal a look over “Well I’ll see you next week. Maybe I’ll stick around longer and we can chat.”

He hurried out the door uncaring of his self invitation and got into his truck that let out a plume of dark smoke as he revved the engine and turned up gravel and dirt as he took off down the drive way. Hannibal watched him go as the sun neared the setting horizon. It was fall and the days were slowly getting shorter.

He felt an unusual sense of discomfort. He had gotten so used to the quiet watchful life he lived with Will and the seamless way the other services came and went that this felt like a loud clanging interruption in an otherwise perfect symphony.

He turned to Will who was still not righted and picked him up carefully before fixing his clothes and setting him down on his favorite green chair. “What a horrible young man.” Hannibal said with a slight sniff. He was not usually one to allow his feelings to show so easily but he had a feeling Will would appreciate the reassurance.

  
“I’ll go get you a new cup of tea with a little extra sugar to help settle you.” He stroked Will’s hair gently as he fixed the mop of curls. “I’ll also have a word with the grocer. There must be some other option for us besides him as our delivery service.” He looked down at Will and the doll’s expression seemed almost shaken.

He was not surprised. It had no doubt been a long time since someone had been so rough with their treatment of the doll. It had to be upsetting. “Will I’m so sorry I let him touch you like that. I’ll make sure he never comes back here.” He went to the kitchen to get a new cup of tea and as promised put one extra spoonful of sugar in. Will had been very good in not responding to what Hannibal was beginning to suspect purposeful prodding.

Matthew had come out here to see a show and Will had not given it to him. His shy boy was also clever and cunning it seemed.

He set the new cup of tea down and removed the offending cup to be cleaned and put away later.

The note pad had returned on the table and Hannibal was surprised to see instead off a bold messy handwriting that Will had used the last time he was upset the print was smaller and almost hard to read with how softly it had been written.

_I didn’t like him._

Hannibal took his seat on Will’s right as he looked over the message. This handwriting was not the clear print Will used when asking a question in his lessons or the messy angry scrawl that he used when Hannibal had upset him. This was something different. Something new. If Matthew had served only one purpose it was this. Showing him a new depth to the private workings of Will.

“I believe he was intentionally unlikable. He wanted to draw you out and get a thrilling story to tell his friends no doubt. I’m proud of you for not rising to his bait.” He reached over and patted Will’s knee. “Sometimes our prey tries to outsmart us. But in the end it is up to us to prove to be the superior hunter.”

Will didn’t respond and Hannibal was aware of a stewing anger in the room. No doubt Will had wanted to react to the rude young man. However he was bound by the very rules that he himself had created.

_Will Won’t Hurt Those Who Follow The Rules_

Hannibal allowed himself a small smile. The first step with Will would be slowly dismantling the rules that restricted him. Will was the rightful heir to this house, his home. In Hannibal’s mind he had every right to act how he saw fit.

Will would not be able to act the way he wanted as long as Matthew followed the rules.

Which brought Hannibal to a very interesting thought. Either he would have to create a situation where Mathew broke the rules. Knowingly would be best but he was sure Will would take any opening given to him.

Or

Hannibal could take care of the situation.

William was his charge after all. The boy he was meant to look after and cared for had been mistreated in his own home. He had been behaving so well too and he was no doubt trying to do the right thing by not taking his anger out on Matthew for is mistreatment.

Besides rewriting the rules he would also have to gently unravel the three years of influence Mr. Crawford had over Will’s mentality. The man had no doubt spent most of his time trying to contain Will. Make his presence smaller and smaller until whoever wanted this house could move in and do with it as they saw fit.

Hannibal had no interest in diminishing Will. He wanted him to flourish. As all good caretakers did for their pupils he wanted Will to rise to his full potential.

Matthew had certainly given them a very interesting opportunity.

Hannibal would have to reflect on which course of action he wanted to take next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Look for an update soon!


End file.
